powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Arrival
Unexpected Arrival is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode introduces the season's Sixth Ranger, Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger and childhood friend of Jayden. Synopsis After responding to a Gap Signal and finding no Nighlok, Jayden begins to experience paranoia and fears that somebody is watching his every move. Meanwhile, the other Rangers question citizens about Nighlok sightings, and meet a fisherman by the name of Antonio who claims he is waiting for his "golden moment". Plot On a beach, a man with a fish cart arrives opposite the city. In excitement, he proclaims that his moment will be "golden" as he shuts his cart containing a small octopus. Back at the Shiba House, the alarm goes off, forcing the Samurai Rangers to head into the city. On the docks, however, the supposed Nighlok is absent, but Jayden feels a gust of wind. Emily asks what was wrong, and Jayden explains that he felt something as though he were being watched. Kevin notices their gap sensor stuck in a sewer drain, confirming that something had set off the alarm. As the Rangers leave, the man, Antonio Garcia, arrives at the same time, saying that it was time for more "important business". Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji is surprised the Rangers returned so fast, and Mike says that they found nothing. Suddenly, an arrow strikes the Shiba House's front door, alerting Jayden. He picks up the arrow, which has a note attached to it that reads "See You Soon". Mia wondered if it was a Nighlok attack, but Mentor Ji says that the house was protected by Defensive Symbols, but Mike still thinks someone shot it. He then picks up the smell of fish on the note, which Emily does too. At night, Jayden is practicing writing kanji when a strange eye appears behind him. The other rangers arrive and Jayden feels another gust of wind, which the other Rangers don't feel. They search the house, and Jayden nearly decapitates Emily with his Spin Sword. Jayden searches for the thing in the training room, but to no avail. He heads into the bathroom, washing his face with water while the presence disappears. The next day, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin return to the docks, with Kevin saying that the gap sensor was fine. On the docks, Emily bumps into Antonio, who gives her a note that says, "Coming Soon" while Mia gets another one that says, "See You Soon", the same note on the arrow. The girls confront Antonio about it, and he spills the ice in his container as a diversion. Suddenly, Mike gets a call from Mentor Ji that Jayden went to the Spring Valley Park solo. While Emily and Mike go after Antonio, Kevin and Mia meet up with Jayden. On the Sanzu River, Jayden is being watched by the Nighlok Vulpes, who speaks with Octoroo about spying on Jayden, though Vulpes says it's harder to do since Jayden could sense him, but his "Enchanted Eye" could see everything. Octoroo is more worried about Jayden mastering the sealing symbol that would seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever. Vulpes then catches Jayden practicing writing the symbol, but Jayden had instead created fog from it, forcing Vulpes to go out to the real world to find him. Meanwhile, Emily and Mike give chase to Antonio, but he's too fast for them. Mike has Emily chase down Antonio while he cuts him off. Kevin and Mia get there, and Vulpes emerges from the Netherworld. The Lion Folding Zord grabs Vulpes' mirror, and Jayden emerges from the water and fights Vulpes. He explains that he chose Spring Valley because the water on Earth was purer than that of the Netherworld's Sanzu River, thus blocking Vulpes spell. Jayden destroys the mirror, but Vulpes' retaliates with a tornado. Jayden has Mia recall Emily and Mike to Spring Valley, but they've already lost sight of Antonio. Hiding close to a trash bin, Antonio follows Emily and Mike, saying it was a perfect opportunity for his big moment (while breaking the fourth wall). Jayden continues to fight Vulpes, but he goes down to his knee. Vulpes says that although Jayden saw through him, the stress from all of the spells took their toll on Jayden's body. Mike and Emily arrive morphed and knock Vulpes down. The Rangers get together and use the Quintuple Slash with their swords, but Vulpes reflects the attack back at them twice, causing them to de-morph. Suddenly, Antonio appears from the woods, declaring that it was his big moment. He then pulls out a cellphone and morphs into the Gold Samurai Ranger. None of the other rangers, even Jayden, had ever heard of a sixth Samurai Ranger. Instead of immediately fighting Vulpes, Antonio is more surprised that the Rangers weren't thanking him for saving them, but he attributed that to their shock of seeing a sixth ranger. Vulpes sends out a group of Moogers to fight the Gold Ranger, but he simply slashes them all with his Barracuda Blade. Mia is shocked that he didn't move an inch while fighting those Nighloks, but Jayden says he moved faster than the eye could see. After performing more moves, Antonio slashes at Vulpes and destroys him. Vulpes grows to giant size, and the Rangers morph again into Mega Mode and form the Battlewing Megazord. However, Vulpes vanishes from sight and starts attacking the Megazord from different angles. Seeing the Rangers in trouble, Antonio calls for the Octozord and enters Mega Mode. The Octozord gets on top of Vulpes and covers him in ink, uncloaking him. Jayden is in shock at the presence of the Octozord, but the other Rangers snap him out of his trance and finish off Vulpes. After the battle, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin want a explanation from the Gold Ranger, but he demorphs into Antonio which causes Jayden to crack a smile. Antonio claims that he showed up to help due to the Nighlok attacks. Jayden remembers when he gave Antonio the Octozord as a gift, and Antonio promised that he would become a Samurai when Jayden became the Red Ranger. Antonio and Jayden then start fighting each other. Emily immediately thinks that Antonio should join the team, but Kevin was hesitant as it was only his first battle. Mia brushes that aside and says that Antonio got his golden moment. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) (uncredited) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred (credit only) and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu (credit only) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch (credit only) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier (credit only) *Rick Medina as Deker (credit only) *George Beca as Young Jayden *Connor Kerrigan as Young Antonio *Ari Boyland as Vulpes Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Lion (Spin Sword - Blazing Strike), Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Quintuple Slash), Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Coral (Barracuda Blade - Barracuda Bite), Octo (OctoZord) Errors *When Vulpes uses his Invisibility move, he vanishes from sight. However when he's attacking the Megazord, you can see him easily from the glowing white, which would be much likely camouflage then invisibility. Also when the Octozord puts ink on him, it disables his invisibility, but then Vulpes would be covered in ink, which is not shown. **However, making Vulpes covered in ink would have been a costly error on the developer's side, as it would have just ruined the suit for the sake of authenticity. *While Antonio is running, you can easily see his fishing cart going along, as it has Octozord in it. However it is impossible for him and the cart to hide in the same place, as parts of the fishing cart would be easily seen and viewers cannot see anything there. *During the scene where the note is shot from, Antonio had shot it. However when he is first seen, there is no bow in his hands or stashed in the fishing cart, which is quite odd; unless Antonio had brought it from a store, but there is no store seen in the show. Notes *This episode reveals the Shiba house is protected by power symbols, which is the first time the base of the Rangers is protected since the original command center and power chamber of Mighty Morphin to Turbo. *This marks the first appearance of the Octozord. *Paul Schrier (Bulk), Felix Ryan (Spike) and Rick Medina (Deker) do not appear in this episode. *Vulpes was Destroyed *This is the first episode to show an instant replay. *This is the first time a ranger uses a symbol to summon his spin sword, in this case Jayden. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:New Power Ranger Episode